les exterreminateurs
by jereood29
Summary: Bella, Sam et Seth sont les exterminateurs et ils ont une mission ce soir au lycée... C'est ma 1ère histoire, soyez sympa, venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Les exterminateurs**

_prologue-pov Bella_

Les spots de lumières balayaient la piste sur laquelle les gens dansaient. Je levait la tête et vit la banderole «Bienvenue au bal d'halloween !». Soudain je sentit un grand froid m'envahir, je me retourne et je le vois, là au milieu de la piste ! Il est calme et me regarde. Tout ce que je vois de lui c'est ses cheveux blond et ses yeux qui confirme mes soupçons à son s'approche de moi et me demande: _''On sort ?'' _J'accepte et je le suis jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dehors et à l'abri des regards sous les arbres, il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Je me réveille en sueur _''Enfin !'', _je regarde mon réveil_ ''6h00 ! C'est pas grave, il comprendra''_ j'attrape mon portable et compose de tête le numéro de Sam:

_«Allo._ Je l'avais réveillé mais bon.

_-Sam ça y est jesaisousavasepasser !_

_-Quoi ? Répète Bella j'ai rien compris !_

_-Je sais ou on va le rencontrer !_

_-Qui ?_

_-Le blond espèce d'idiot !_

_-Ou ?  
_

_-Au bal d'halloween !_

_-Mais c'est dans 2 semaines !_

_-Et alors on a le temps !_

_-Bon je préviens Seth et on se retrouve demain chez moi._

_-Quand ?_

_-Euh...a 10h ça va ?_

_-D'accord sale paresseux !»_

_Je racroche et éssaille de me rappeller son apparence mais tout ce que je me rapellait était ses cheveux blond, ses étranges yeux si distinctifs, sa voix si sensuelle et ses lèvres si douces. Hum, je ne crois pas que je dirais tous les détails aux autres demain. Après cet effort mental, je m'endormis, érintée._


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite ! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer, ça fait plaisir. Bon aucun personnage ne m'appartient (sauf Jordan) tout est à Stéphenie Meyer et je ne gagne rien avec cette fic (à part des commentaires qui m'aide à avancer)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Pov-Bella_

Nous passions les portes du gymnase, là ou la fête d'halloween était organisée. Enfin je peut cesser d'être, le temps d'une soirée, la gentille petite Bella Swan et redevenir la sensuelle Isabella.

Au faite, je me présente: Bella, 18 ans et des poussières, classe de seconde etc... Mais bon ! C'est inutile car ce soir, je suis à une soirée costumée, et là, c'est la superbe Isabella qui prend le relais.

Je reprend donc, Sam, Seth et moi venions d'entrer et la fête battait son plein ! Je m'éloigne vers la piste de danse en leur lançant:

"Aller à plus les mecs !

-Bella tu sais pourquoi on est ici, dit Sam d'une voix grave.

-De un je m'appelle Isabella, répondis je, de deux, je ne sent rien et de trois on a le droit de s'amuser un peu.

-Aller Sammy décompresse, lança Seth, et si tu veut bouder fait le tout seul car moi je vais avec bel... Isabella, continua t-il en s'éloignant avec moi.

-Bye Sammy !" le saluai-je.

Arrivés sur la piste nous nous séparons, Seth va voir les filles et moi les mecs. Ils sont presque tous entrain de me regarder d'ailleurs. Quoi de plus normal ! Mon costume de Mds Smith de ma fabrication a de quoi attirer les regards. Tien en voilà un pas mal du tout ! Grand, brun, musclé et déguisé en superman !

"Salut beau brun tu t'appelle comment ?

-Jordan et toi ?

-Isabella.

-Tu danse ?

-bien sur, aller viens."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà ! le prochin chapitre sera du poinde vue de Seth. A plus ! Et n'oubliet pas les reviews !!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Les exterminateurs

_Pov-Seth_

Bella et moi venions à peine de nous séparés et déjà elle à trouver quelqu'un à draguer ! C'est vrai que son costume est assé sexy mais quand même ! Je cesse de l'observer et me concentre sur les autres filles présentes ce soir. Elles sont toutes en train de me regarder ! C'est vrai que mon costume d'indien fait maison (la faute aux magasins aux costumes à 30$) est magnifique mais pas tant que ça, enfin peut être.

Je choisis finalement de débuter le défilé de se soir avec une fille déguisée en sorcière, je m'approche et commence à la draguer:

«Salut je m'appelle Seth, et toi ?

-Bonsoir moi c'est Camille.

-Tu veut danser ?

-Bien sûr, mon bel indien.

-Alors allons si, ma superbe sorcière.»

_Pov-Sam_

Non mais regarder moi ces inconscients, en train de draguer alors que nous sommes en mission ! Il n'y a que moi qui prend notre rôle au sérieux ici ! Je me sert un verre puis je m'adosse à un mur. Malheureusement pour moi, une brune habillée en Madonna y était déjà installée. Ça a beau être halloween ce soir, on se croirai au carnaval ! Elle s'approche:

«Bonsoir mon beau brun, moi c'est Sandra et toi ?

-Désolé mais les fausses blondes ne m'intéresse pas.»

Ni plus, ni moins, je la laisse digéré en partant. A l'autre bout de la salle je m'observe: un short en jean, des sandales qui se s'attache aux chevilles et un arc accroché à l'épaule. Pas étonnant que cette nana m'ai dragué !

Je m'adosse de nouveau à un mur en regardant la piste. Tiens les ''sérials dragueurs'' ont déjà commencé leur défilé de victimes: un superman brun et musclé aux cheveux longs pour miss Bella Smith et une sorcière assé sexy aux cheveux châtains pour Seth l'indien. Ils ont fait vite ! Et puis entre Seth, habillé comme moi, et Bella, habillée d'une robe bustier noire, de collants en résilles, de bottes noires, d'un loup et d'une perruque brune, on ne devrai plus s'étonner de rien ! La soirée passe lentement pendant que je regarde Bella changer de partenaire comme de chemise.

Soudain, je vois Bella s'en aller avec un mec blond, c'est le signal ! Je me dirige vers Seth:

«Seth viens, Isabella l'a trouvé, dis je avec autorité.

-D'accord, je reviens plus tard euh...Camille.

-Attend Seth je...

-Tu le verra plus tard, là coupai je.

-Mais...»

Nous sortîmes du gymnase et n'entendîmes pas la fin de sa phrase. Arrivés sur le parking, nous vîmes Bella et l'autre type disparaître dans la forêt. Seth redevint sérieux et nous les suivâmes. Une fois à l'abrit sous les arbres, nous enlevont nos shorts et nos sendales puis, une fois mutés, nous suivont leur trace. Elles nous emmena, Seth et moi, vers la clairière.


	4. Chapter 4

Les exterminateurs

_Pov-Bella_

_**-flash back-**_

_Je venais de quitter un autre garçon, Pierre-Yves, déguisé en cow-boy, je m'en souviens car il m'a donné son numéro. Je regardais la banderole «Bienvenue au bal d'halloween» et réfléchissant à ma prochaine proie, un sorcier roux plutôt minions quand soudain, je me suis figée. J'avais froid, très froid et en plus, une drôle d'odeur me chatouiller le nez. Je cherchais la cause de ce malaise quand je l'ai vu ! Il était là, au milieu de la piste, calme et il me regardait. Je sais que c'est lui car je peut voir ses yeux, les yeux de son espèce. Comme dans mon rêve, il s'approcha et me dit: _

_«Salut je m'appelle James et toi ?_

_-Moi euh...Bel...Isabella._

_-Tu veux danser ?_

_-Euh...non, je suis un peu fatiguée._

_-On peut sortir si tu préfère ?_

_-Oui d'acc...d'accord._

_-Parfais, suis moi.»_

_**-fin du flash back- **_

Nous étions désormais dans la forêt, moi devant et James derrière, en train de courir. Je partait un peu plus loin tout en lui criant:

«Aller attrape moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère je vais te rattraper.

-Tu est nul, même en robe je cours plus vite que toi !

-Attention miss Isabella Smith, je pourrai bien vous mordre.

-Mais je n'attend que ça ô mon cher comte James !»

Après quelques mètres, il m'attrapa violemment le bras et je m'arrêtai, c'est demandé si gentiment ! Nous étions dans la clairière où nous sommes venu réçament, mes potes et moi, alors je reculais et l'observais. Il était grand, musclé, beau, il avait la peau pâle et froide, un visage parfait et il était déguisé en dracula, comme c'est ironique !

Mais le détail qui retint le plus mon attention, c'était ses yeux. Ils était très sombres, noirs, non rouges, non rouges bordeaux voilà ! Il étaient d'un rouge bordeaux fascinant, magnifique, éblouissant, hypnotisant et...

«Que regarde tu comme ça ?

-Toi, répondis je amoureusement.

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu est...»

Soudain, je croisait deux yeux luisants parmi les arbres et reprit mes esprits.

«Oui ? Il attendais toujours ma réponse.

-Parce que tu est sur le point de mourir, lui chuchotai je, aller si les garçons !» criai je ensuite.

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que deux masses sombre, l'une noire et l'autre couleur sable, se jetèrent sur lui. Il fallait que je m'active. Je rassemblait du bois, sortit un briquet bleu de ma ceinture (vraiment pratique d'être mds Smith !) et allumait un feu. Des bruits de métal brisé retentissaient et des morceaux de pierres blanches tombaient dans le feu qui devenait mauve. Quand tous les morceaux furent dans le brasier, je les regardés se calciner pendant que les garçons mutent.

Je regrette de devoir le tuer mais il le faut car c'est un vampire, une erreur de la nature et que notre devoir, à Sam, Seth et moi, en tant qu'exterminateurs, est de protéger Forks et La Push de tous les vampires qui passent par ici.

Notre boulot de se soir achevé, nous regagnions le gymnase après avoir éteint le feu.

«Bon et maintenant tout le monde va s'amuser, donc toi aussi Sammy !

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça et j'essaierai de faire un effort.

-Parfait et si tu veut, je te réserve une danse d'acc.

-Ok pour la danse mais uniquement si c'est pas un slow !

-Bien sûr Sam le Sage !

-Au fait, combien de victime a fait la «sérial dragueuse» ce soir ?

-4, James le vampire exclu dit je fièrement, et toi alors Seth, combien pour le «sérial dragueur» ?

-1, murmura t-il honteux.

-T'inquiète pas Seth, la soirée n'est pas terminée !

-Je rêve pince moi Seth c'est pas possible !

-Quoi ?

-Le grand Sam le sage qui te conseille de continuer à draguer, c'est de la science fiction !

-Mais oui tu as raison Isabella ! Sam tu n'est pas malade hein ?

-Je l'ai vu avec un verre tout à l'heure. Il y avait surement de l'alcool !

-Très drôle Isabella.

-Je sais, je sais ! J'suis à tomber par terre.»

**Fin**


End file.
